1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-stall device in a Diesel engine, which, in the case of the rapid deceleration of a Diesel engine from its high speed, can prevent a disorderly engine speed resulting from a shortage in the quantity of fuel injected and stalling of the engine resulting from an actuation of an exhaust brake, to thereby obtain stabilized low speed running.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a spring is provided to serve as a damper so that when the vehicle is rapidly decelerated from its high speed, the fuel control rack of the fuel injection pump is not pulled back in a fuel decreasing direction to a position beyond an idling stabilized position. However, it is extremely difficult to have this spring possess a spring characteristic such as not to interfere with the idling rotation and to mount the spring in a way as just mentioned. Furthermore, in a spring of this kind, when the engine speed is decreased down to the idling speed, the period, during which the fuel control rack is pushed back so as to render the quantity of fuel injection minimal in value, is short and hence it is impossible to anticipate sufficient damping action. When the spring interferes with the idling rotation, it is impossible to obtain efficient engine braking.
Moreover, in a vehicle provided with an exhaust brake, a turn switch is placed in abutment with a speed control lever interlocked with an accelerator pedal so that when the vehicle is decelerated, the turn switch causes the circuit to close thus maintaining closed the exhaust brake valve even at a no-load idling speed of the engine, as a consequence of which sometimes, the engine speeds or a stall occurs.